


Four Times The World Didn't Make Sense and The One Time It did

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4 + 1 fic, 5 Things, Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Moving In Together, Pregnancy, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: 4 Times life with Bayley made no sense to Elias and the one time it did.





	Four Times The World Didn't Make Sense and The One Time It did

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gen prompt bingo: 5 things. 
> 
> Just a little cute domestic one-shot to successfully complete gen prompt bingo.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_**I. Meeting the Bestie** _

Elias knew Carmella would be naturally protective of Bayley. He knew she only wanted the best for her after her ‘thing’ with Sasha ended the way it had. He knew all of this and yet, it didn’t help the current situation.

“So, you’re dating my girl,” Carmella sneered, staring into the depths of her wineglass. For the last twenty minutes, they’d sat there, while she refused to make eye contact. “She’s great, right?”

“Yes. I cannot see myself with anyone else.” This part was definitely true. Few people could stand to be around him for long periods of time like she could. “I promise you- she is in very good hands.”

“Good.” Carmella gazed up, allowing their eyes to connect for the first time that night. The intensity of the fire behind those smoky eyes startled him. He knew Carmella had a fiery temper but he didn’t think she could get that angry. “You know Truth’s taught me how to do ‘The Truth Axe’. I would _hate_ for you to be the one I test it out on….” She laughed, taking a sip of wine. “We clear?”

He had no idea what that was, but knowing the stories he’d heard about how protective Truth was over Carmella, it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Crystal.”

_**II. Happy Tears** _

“So, we got our place,” Bayley murmured, draping his arm across her back. She gazed around, as she pulled him close to her in a side hug. “Our own place. Not mine. Not yours. _Ours_.”

He glanced around. The small cottage wasn’t the kind of place he would have normally gone for. He preferred new builds- they seemed to have less problems and to be honest, he wasn’t much of a handyman. Yet, she’d taken one look at the old space, spun around with her eyes twinkling and declared _This is It._

How could he say no to that?

“That we do,” he said, drawing her closer. “Something tells me we’ll have a lot of happy memories here.” His gaze fell to her, only noticing the tears running her face. “Why are you crying?” With his free hand, he dug into his pocket and found a clean bandana. 

Gently, he mopped her face with the soft cloth. She still hadn’t spoken so he found he had no idea what went on in her head.  
“I’m so happy,” she whispered, sniffling. “Nights like this… a girl always remembers.” 

He didn’t necessarily understand her tears. He knew people cried when they were happy. It wasn’t what he did but that didn’t mean he was an emotionless drone. 

He offered her the first sentence he could.

“Love you, Bay.” 

_**III. Down on One Knee** _

Elias never imagined he would willingly marry someone. He always imagined it would be for some insane reason that he got married, like a tuition reduction, US citizenship or Health Insurance. 

He never once saw himself marrying for love. 

Yet, as he held out the open ring box, watching as she covered her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her delighted shrieks, he knew he was where he needed to be.

That was the moment he knew he’d made the right decision, which ultimately was the scariest fact of them all. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

_**IV. White Dress** _

If you had asked Elias pre-Bayley, he would have told you his ideal wedding would have been for a convenient reason and handled as quickly as possibly. He didn’t like people fussing over him. He made it a point to blend in as much as he possibly could. 

Yet, here he stood at the front of a church, ignoring the nervous energy jabbing at his core. She wanted a grand church wedding- the kind of thing she had dreamed about since she was a young child. 

He never denied her a thing, even if it was the exact opposite of what he would do. 

As _The Bridal March_ picked up, he turned, waiting to catch sight of her. She’d refused to let him see the dress, claiming it was bad luck. 

He caught sight of her as she stepped into his chapel. A gasp caught in his throat as he took in her simple white silk dress. 

She was _beautiful_. 

His eyes dampened as he watched her head towards him. He did his best to hide his tears. 

Elias never liked to show emotion.

As he took her hand, he gave her a watery smile. This was an incredible moment. 

“You sure you want to do this?” he whispered, leaning close to her. 

“Yes.”

He didn’t understand why someone as perfect as her would marry someone as screwy as him. 

Nevertheless, he remained grateful for this fact. 

_**V. At last I See The Light** _

Half-asleep, he groped beside him, only to come up with a handful of empty bedclothes. The fact they were still warm told him he'd only just missed her. 

"Bay?" he called, pushing himself out of bed. "Where are you?" 

He knew she hadn't been sleeping well lately. Nothing to worry about- merely an annoyance, especially in her condition. He just needed to find her. 

"Hey," he whispered, coming up behind her. "Why aren't you asleep?" 

She turned, a hand gently embracing the underside of her belly. " _Someone_ decided 2:17 in the morning was the perfect time to practice their flying elbow." 

"Whoops." He sighed. "By this time tomorrow, we'll be parents." 

"All because _your_ child decided they wanted to be unique. Let me be special- I want to enter the world butt-first." She glared at him, more of teasing than anything else. 

"I can't help it. Tried talking to them but they just weren't having it." He shrugged, as she seized his hand. "See, Junior, _thought_ I told you to be nice to your mom." He splayed his fingers as he felt the baby kick beneath his palm. "Okay, he got the kick from you. I'm responsible for the elbow." 

She faced him, draping her arms around his neck. "Whatever you say, Dad." 

_Dad._

Standing there, he couldn't help but realize moments like this were what it was all about. It didn't matter if someone would normally do something, or if they were threatened with obscure wrestling moves by their wife's best friend. 

Life was just as much about the small moments that made time stand still as much as it was about the big moments that took one's breath way. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, he realized in that moment, he would be nowhere else. 

-fin-


End file.
